Killer x Victim
by Hanaciel Jaeger
Summary: Midorima Shintarou , seorang pembunuh dan pembuat android mempunyai target yang sama dengan pembunuh lainnya yaitu Kiyoshi dan Imayoshi , Targetnya adalah Hanamiya Makoto .Tapi bukannya membunuh , malah Midorima jatuh cinta pada Hanamiya , begitu juga yang lain. Bagaimana perjuangan mereka bertiga untuk mendapatkan Hanamiya?


**Halo Minna-san , sekarang Pairing KiyoHana sedang merajalela. Kalo gitu Hana bakal coba bikin pairing Baru yaitu PAIRING MIDOHANA , atas request Kanato Misaki , my BFF .**

**Killer x Victim**

**By :Hanaciel Jaeger**

**Pairing : Hanamiya x Midorima **

**Disclaimer: knb is not my OWN but Fujimaki Tadatoshi's**

**Warning : Typo , Gaje , Aneh , Freak , Ga jelas**

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintarou …. <strong>Adalah seorang pembunuh professional sekaligus pembuat android . Walau bgitu sekian 500 android yang di buat hanya 3 yang ?.mana mungkin? Yap….itu mungkin saja . ke-tiga android yang berhasil itu adalah …..

**Android pertama :**

Nama: Takao Kazunari

Wujud : Male

Skills : Speed , strength

Kode : PB190.

**Android kedua :**

Nama: Riko Aida

Wujud : Female

Skills : Heals , intelligent

Kode : P0991

**Android ketiga :**

Nama : Kise Ryouta

Wujud : Male

Skills : Toxic , Speed

Kode : P5U09

Itulah identitas ketiga android sekaligus anak buah Midorima .

Sementara itu ada lagi pembunuh professional yang keji bernama **Imayoshi** **Shoichi** . selain profesi-nya sebagai seorang pembunuh professional dia juga bekerja sebagai dosen di sebuah kampus bernama Touou Campus . dia mengajar dengan gaya killer-nya . Bahkan sampe sampe gangster di kampus aja segan bahkan takut sama tu dosen itu….si Aomine . tapi beberapa murid di kampus itu tewas dibunuh Imayoshi tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun karena dia tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun . contoh korban Imayoshi adalah Hyuuga Junpei , Momoi Satsuki , Mitobe Rinnosuke , Kouki Furihata , Izuki shun , dan Kuroko Tetsuya . mereka dibunuh dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda ,contoh Hyuuga dibunuh karena terlambat . lalu, Momoi dibunuh karena ketahuan menyontek saat ujian . Mitobe dibunuh karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya . Furihata dibunuh karena sering tidak memerhatikan apa yang diajarkan . terakhir Kuroko , dibunuh karena sering mengagetkan dia . Dia akan membunuh semua yang menjadi gangguan baginya .

Pembunuh yang tak kalah kejinya adalah Kiyoshi Teppei . Selain bekerja sebagai pembunuh , dia bekerja sebagai pelayang restoran . ada banyak sekali kasus para pelanggan tewas keracunan setelah makan di restoran tempat Kiyoshi bekerja . Rupanya bukan makanan itu sendiri yang beracun tapi , saat Kiyoshi mengantar makanan itu ke meja pelayan , sembari berjalan , diam-diam dia memasukkan racun dengan dosis yang sangat tinggi . Sekitar 1 jam setelah pelanggan tersebu memakan makanan itu pasti dia akan mati . Tapi Kiyoshi bahkan tak pernah dicurigai , malah **Murasakibara Atsushi **yang dicurigai , karena setiap Kiyoshi mengambil langkah… tidak ada jejak setitik pun yang tertinggal .

Nah, korban yang diincar mereka bertiga itu sama , yaitu Hanamiya Makoto , kira kira 1 tahun lebih muda dari mereka bertiga . Saat mereka memasuki rumah Hanamiya , Hanamiya tidak sadar . Karena mereka bertiga masuk diam diam . dan tunggu… mereka bukan rekan , melainkan musuh kebuyutan . Mereka kebetulan bertemu satu sama lain saat mengintai Hanamiya dan rumahnya . Hanamiya tinggal sendirian , ibu dan ayahnya entah kemana .

Imayoshi yang berada di atap rumah Hanamiya ,melihat Riko,Kise,Takao dan Midorima yang berada di balkon juga sedang mengintai Hanamiya , dia juga melihat Kiyoshi yang berada di ruang tamu tepatnya dibalik sebuah lemari juga sedang mengintai Hanamiya yang sedang bersiap mandi.

"Imayoshi Shoichi , apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Midorima kesal karena targetnya sama dengan orang lain .

"ya , tentu saja mengintai Hanamiya Makoto , Jangan merebut target ku , ya?" kata Imayoshi dengan santainya .

"seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu !"Midorima hamper menggertak , tapi memberhentikan aksi gertakannya karena tidak mau ketahuan .

"Oi , Midorima, Imayoshi , jangan berisik , lagipula Hanamiya Makoto akan mati ditangan ku ."Kiyoshi sangat serius .

Setelah 10 menit , Hanamiya selesai mandi dan keluar hanya menggunakan handuk .dia lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian , tentu saja para pembunuh mengikutinya .

Hanamiya beranjak kekasurnya dan tidur , saat itu Midorima yang paling cepat dia menatap Hanamiya begitu intens , dia sudah bersiap mengambil pisaunya , tetapi aksinya berhenti karena dia melihat kulit Hanamiya putih dan sangat mulus , bibirnya , pipinya yang kemerahan itu , tiba tiba Midorima merasa mukanya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar cepat .

"Midorima-sama , mengapa jantung mu berdebar cepat …. Di database-ku , seseorang yag jantungnya beredebar cepat itu petanda serangan panic atau petanda jatuh cinta , apakah anda terkena serangan panic , Midorima-sama ? atau….Kau memang jatuh cinta pada Hanamiya Makoto…" Jelas sekalian Tanya Riko .

"bukan apapun , Riko , Takao , Kise , pergilah ….. biar aku yang urus sendiri"Ketiga Android itu langsung melakukan perintah majikan mereka , sebenarnya Kiyoshi , Imayoshi dan Midorima akan bertarung , tapi jika mereka bertarung sekarang , pasti Hanamiya akan terbangun.

'_mengapa jantungku berdebar cepat saat melihatnya , apa mungkin kata Riko benar …. Aku jatuh cinta padanya …..'_

Tiba-tiba Imayoshi dan Kiyoshi berada di sisi ranjang Hanamiya

"ternyata korban kita ini benar-benar cantik , ne? walau dia seorang lelaki ,dia sangat manis ,dan yang paling menggoda bagiku adalah bibirnya yang manis itu."Imayoshi sangat senang melihat Hanamiya yang manis.

"Dia itu terlalu indah untukmu Imayoshi , Midorima , Kulitnya yang mulus itu rasanya ingin kusemtuh dan menciumnya ." Kiyoshi juga sama.

"Tch…lagipula dia itu jutek , sinis , sombong ,dan licik . Dasar" Midorima berkata seperti itu walau dalam hatinya dia berkata

'_dia adalah malaikat yang betul betul mempesona , aku ingin memilikinya….' _

Hanamiya yang dari tadi tidur , tiba tiba dia terbangun karena merasa ada yang mengawasinya , dan dugaannya benar .

"Siapa kalian ?! sedang apa di rumah ku , kalian pasti pencuri ?!" Hanamiya sangat shock apa lagi dia melihat Midorima mengeluarkan pisaunya .

"Oi , Midorima … jangan coba coba menyentuh nya , dia adalah target-ku ." Kiyoshi yang sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hanamiya dan sekaligus menodongi pisau di leher hanamiya .

"KIYOSHI TEPPEI!" Imayoshi bersiap menyerang Kiyoshi , begitu Imayoshi melayangkan pisaunya , Kiyoshi langsung mengelak , lalu membopong Hanamiya dan langsung melesat . Hanamiya maupun Midorima dan Imayoshi tersentak kaget , apalagi Hanamiya.

Sementara itu Keadaan Kiyoshi yang menculik Hanamiya.

"hey?! Kau , lepaskan aku hey !"Hanamiya meronta kepada Kiyoshi , sayang tenaga Hanamiya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding tenaga Kiyoshi .

"diamlah , Hanamiya . kau memiliki wujud yang sangat mempesona …. Kau mengundang nafsu-ku ." Kiyoshi langsung mencium dan menjilat leher Hanamiya.

"ngh…ah…Ka-kau , jangan sentuh aku….ah!" Hanamiya langsung mendesah kencang ketika Kiyoshi menggigit lehernya .

"Hanamiya Makoto…"Kiyoshi menyebut nama hanamiya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu siapa namaku?"Hanamiya sudah benar benar ketakutan sekarang.

"tentu saja" bibir Kiyoshi hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir Hanamiya , tapi tiba tiba 2 pisau melesat hampir saja mengenai kepala hanamiya .

"oi…oi…Kiyoshi,Hanamiya itu milikku , jika kau berani menyentuhnya , akan kubunuh kau."Imayoshi sudah memperlihatkan tatapan kejamnya kepada Kiyoshi .

"he? Sebenarnya….aku sudah menyentuhnya , tepatnya menikmati lehernya yang mulus itu ." Kiyoshi memperlihatkan _ kissmark _dileher sebelah Kanan Hanamiya.

"Kiyoshi…..beraninya kau … MATILAH RAMBUT COKLAT TERKKUTUK !" Imayoshi segera menyerang Kiyoshi , Kiyoshi mengelak tapi sayangnya Hanamiya jatuh dari dekapan Kiyoshi. Sialnya , mereka berada disebuah gedung pencakar langit dan lebih tepatnya diatap nya .

"HANAMIYA/HA-HANAMIYA/HANAMIYA!" ketiganya langsung melesat kebawah mereka bertiga mengejar Hanamiya .

Beruntung Midorima segera mendekap Hanamiya , dan..

**CUP~…**

Bibir Midorima dan Hanamiya bersentuhan sangat rapat . tentu saja Midorima yang mulai duluan. Midorima melepas ciuman diantara Hanamiya benar benar terkejut , rasanya ingin melepas tapi tidak punya tenaga untuk melakukannya.

"Hanamiya Makoto….A-A-Aku jatuh cinta pada mu….sebenarnya…aku ini pembunuh, dan targetku adalah kau , ta-tapi begitu melihatmu …aku langsung jatuh cinta pa-padamu."Hanamiya yakin sekarang wajahnya sangat merah padam .

"Mu-mungkin kita bisa berteman , la-lalu menjadi lebih dekat lagi?". Tahu-tahu mereka mendarat disebuah kain sutra halus yang sedang diantarkan sebuah truk terbuka.

Sekarang posisi Midorima berada diatas Hanamiya .

"Jadi bagaimana , Hanamiya?"Midorima blushing…

"ya-ya sudah . Tch… memangnya namamu siapa ?" Tanya Hanamiya mencoba menahan rasa takutnya .

"Midorima Shintarou, salam kenal…".

_**#SKIPTIME# 4 tahun kemudian .**_

4 tahun setelah Midorima dan Hanamiya saling bertemu dan mengenal akhirnya Hanamiya mau menjadi kekasih Midorima .Tapi sekarang Midorima sedang pergi ke New York untuk tugas tugas lainnya sebagai pencipta Android .

Sementara itu Imayoshi dan Kiyoshi juga masih mengincar Hanamiya .Mereka pikiir dengan ketiadaan Midorima sementara akan membuat mereka bebas menggoda Hanamiya , tapi tidak…. Midorima sudah memikirkannya terlebih dahulu , maka itu ia menyuruh ketiga androidnya itu untuk menjaga Hanamiya dimana pun dia berada .

Midorima akan berada di New York selama 3 bulan , makanya dia sangat khawatir tentamg Hanamiya , begitu juga dengan Hanamiya.

"hey…Hanamiya , kenapa kau mau saja dengan pria berkacamata itu , lebih baik dengan ku ,ne?" Imayoshi mencoba menggoda Hanamiya

"ck. Ayolah Imayoshi , kau juga berkacamata, kan? Kalau begitu tak usah bicara , pergilah Kalau tidak ada yang penting."Hanamiya masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"hah , kau itu….Imayoshi ... kau itu , kalau dia tak mau ya sudah , kalau begitu sama aku saja ,ne? Hanamiya?"Kiyoshi yang mulai meraba punggung Hanamiya.

"ck….Kiyoshi…jangan ganggu aku , o-oi ! RIKO ! KISE!TAKAO! " tiba tiba pisau sedang menodong leher Kiyoshi.

"jangan ganggu Hanamiya-sama , Hanamiya-sama adalah milik Midorima-sama , jangan macam macam!"

"hah…dasar midorima pacar overprotektif , Hanamiya kan aku yang pertama menemukannya ,"keluh Kiyoshi yang juga mengeluarkan pisaunya.

"ja-jangan bertarung disini-ssu!"Kise mencoba melerai keduanya.

"baiklah , tapi….Kiyoshi , sampai kau macam macam lagi , kupastikan tubuhmu takkan bernyawa lagi ."Riko menaruh lagi pisaunya .

_**#SKIP TIME# 3 bulan kemudian….**_

''_tadaima…_Hanamiya!"Midorima memanggil Hanamiya.

"_okaeri…._Midorima _hishashiburi…._akhirnya kau pulang sekian 3 bulan."Hanamiya tersenyum tipis .

"ya…aku sangat merindukanmu Hanamiya…''Midorima mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Hanamiya .

**CUP~**

Sama seperti kejadian 4 tahun lalu , Midorima mencium mulut Hanamiya yang sangat manis itu .Hanamiya blushing seketika .

"Mi-Midorima?"Hanamiya langsung menutup mulutnya .

" kita melakukannya untuk yang pertama kalinya".Midorima sudah mulai tergoda melihat kekasihnya itu.

"A-apa? Me-melakukannya ma-maksudnya 'itu'?!"Hanamiya mulai ketakutan .

Hanamiya pun diangkat ala-bridal-style ke kamar dan…

**CEKREEK….**

Pintu kamar Midorima dikunci oleh pemiliknya juga .

"Mi-midorima apa yang hmmph!..."bibir Hanamiya langsung di cium rakus oleh Midorima . Mulai dari Midorima yang menanggalkan pakaian Hanamiya perlahan. Dia mengangkat kedua tangan Hanamiya keatas dengan tangan kananya , tangan kirinya mulai memainkan _nipple_ Hanamiya.

"ngh….ugh…ah…AH….Mi-Midorima , SAKIT!" Hanamiya mulai mendesah kencang saat Midorima memperkuat cubitannya itu terhadap _nipple _Hanamiya . _nipple_ Hanamiya sekarang sangat merah . dan Midorima mulai meghisapnya.

"Ugh…ngh….au..ah…Mido-Mi…do…ri…ma…. Tolong ngh!...berhenti ngh … ah!". Midorima tidak menggubris perkataan Hanamiya , lalu Midorima menjilat pipi mulus Hanamiya dan merambat ke leher putihnya itu .

"ngh…hah….agh….Mido…rima…henti-kan!"Hanamiya mulai Tak kendalikan diri .dan akhirnya 3 jari langsung masuk ke lubang Hanamiya dengan gerakan zig-zag seperti gunting .Midorima menggali lubang Hanamiya semakin dalam sampai akhirnya dia mengeluarkannya .

"Hanamiya , bersiaplah …aku akan masuk". Midorima sudah melepaskan celananya .

_**Thrust…Slide.**_

"UWAAAKH ! AAAAAH ! SAKIT!SAKIT!AAAH! UGH" Hanamiya akhirnhya datang dan menangis .Midorima segera mencium bibir Hanamiya dan memasukkan 'miliknya'jauh lebih dalam lagi

"HMMPH!HMPPPH!" desahan Hanamiya ditahan karena Midorima mencium tiba Hanamiya mencengkram 'milik' Midorima sangat ketat sehingga

"ah!jangan meperketat lubangmu Hanamiya!"Midorima menahan rasa Midorima datang sangat deras didalam Hanamiya . Mereka terlalu lelah sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur

* * *

><p><strong>T B C<strong>

**Yosh akhirnya fic ini selesai , semoga para reader-san suka dan mohon review-nya.**


End file.
